


Unsaid

by Daegaer



Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams
Genre: Aliens, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-30
Updated: 2006-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3203519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ford doesn't give in to the human need to continually speak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsaid

"Why don't I have any luck with girls, Ford?" Arthur muttered drunkenly. "Why?"

Ford opened his mouth, then shut it again. There was no point following the human custom of stating the bloody obvious. Besides, saying _Your air of desperation and unsexy job render you unshaggable_ seemed unkind. And not quite true, given that Ford could practically _feel_ his standards slipping.

"None of 'em are worth it," he said finally. He refrained from enumerating the long list of girls he'd personally decided weren't worth it. That wouldn't be kind either. Arthur drunkenly squeezed his shoulder.

It would have to do.


End file.
